


12 Days

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, One Shot, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: Christmas is soon lol! So, I thought of that idea: Ramsay has a huge crash on reader, but she don't even talks to him and probably doesn't even know who he is, and he's chosen to be her Secret Santa (well, he cheated to get her) and he decided to make her 12 presents in 12 days based on 12 Days of Christmas, but, you know, in Ramsay's style. And after first and second presents she's like 'omg he's such s cutie', but than she receives the third and is like 'omg he's hot'And while they're together she confesses that she knew he was her SS after 4th gift, because she recognized his voice (and that it made this present even hotter), and she, actually, always thought he was amazing and had a little crush on him with all his 'bad boy' attitude.





	1. Chapter 1

Secret Santa was a scared tradition among the Northside young adults of Winterfell. Inc. Robb Stark held it every year, and he would gather the names and assign everyone at complete random. It was tradition. It was sacred. However, nothing was sacred to Ramsay Bolton.

“Give her name to me,” he said.

“And why should I do that?” Gyrff Whitehill said. “I quite like Y/N. She’s been so nice to me.” They both looked across the modern office to you. You wore a wonderfully cute Christmas sweater with a matching skirt. You laughed with Sansa and Jeyne Poole. 

“If you don’t, I will slash the tires on your pretty Tesla that your daddy got you,” Ramsay threatened. Gyrff immediately frowned. 

“You wouldn’t,” his voice dropped.

Ramsay opened his switchblade in front of him. “I would.” 

Gyrff Whitehill gave up your name to Ramsay faster than most could chug down eggnog. He rubbed his hands together with a wicked smile on his face. He watched you as he made his way back to his desk. He liked the way your lips curved as you smiled. The way your hips swayed as you walked. But mostly, he loved the way your eyes dilated when it came to murder, his absolute favorite thing.

You had been so kind to everyone, but when you locked eyes with him during an office retreat, he fell over almost instantly. Ramsay wanted you so badly. Knowing that Christmas was your favorite holiday, he had a plan to make you his.

He settled into his desk and looked at his twelve days of gifts and notes. “Tis the season.” He smirked. 

The first day you found a gift on your desk was a happy surprise. A bottle of spiced cider with a tag around it stood tall on the corner. You picked it up and smiled. Suddenly, Sansa and Jeyne appeared behind you. 

“What is it? What does it say?” Jeyne giggled. 

“It’s cider. This must be from my Secret Santa,” you winked. You turned over the red and white tag.

You better watch out, Santa Claus is coming to town! There’s more where this came from. Get excited, pretty one. –SS

“There’s more?” you questioned. “I’m getting more presents?”

“Oh, he called you pretty!” Sansa said. “Looks like you have both a secret Santa and an admirer.” She nudged you. All three of you whispered to each to who it could be while Ramsay watched you smile from his desk. 

On the second day, you had just got back from lunch with a rich client who loved your work on your last project and wanted to talk about future projects with you. You found a beautiful white box wrapped in a red bow. Inside sat two chocolate turtledoves. 

You looked around the box and saw no note, but you took a bite out of the chocolate. Seconds later, your mouth felt hot and you saw the chipotle pepper inside the turtledove. You waved your mouth to get the heat out, but you couldn’t help but laugh.

“He must have the hots for you, huh?” Jeyne made finger guns at you while smiling.

“I think it’s cute! I wonder if he’s cute,” you pondered out loud. Ramsay sat comfortably at his desk smirking to himself. 

“Oh just you wait, Y/N,” he muttered to himself. 

“What?” Gyrff said. Ramsay glared at him.

“Mind your own fucking business,” Ramsay said. “And zip your pants, you look like an idiot.” Gyrff looked down to his pants so quickly that he fell over in his chair.

The third day was particularly rough for you. You slept through your alarm. Your bus was late. Your mom had called you to ask if she could invite your ex to the family Christmas dinner “because the poor thing needs a good home cooked meal”. It wasn’t even 8:30am and you wanted to press the “I’m Done” button for the day. 

That’s when you saw it. The pretty colored butterfly knife on your desk in the same corner. It had the colors of the French flag and the blades were new and sharp. Whoever this secret Santa was knew you very well. You smiled to yourself and played with it a little bit.

Ramsay’s mouth was wide open when he saw you play with your new toy. “Oh, look at you go. You already know how to use that? Oh, what a good girl. What a lovely girl you are.” He continued to watch you in wonder and awe as you flipped the knife back and forth therapeutically.

Ramsay exhaled through his mouth as he listened to the iPod for the last time. The first three gifts had been successful, but this one was the riskiest he had to date. He wrapped the earphones around the device and put it inside your drawer. He put a small note on top of your desk. He looked at the note again. 

Should he even be doing this? Was this too creepy? Of course it was. Some admirer he was. Telling the girl he crushed on how he felt through music and audio clips of describing what kind of dirty things he’d like to do to her. Oh yes. Very romantic. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and Ramsay fled to his desk quickly. He almost tore off his jacket and threw his bag against his chair He kept his head down and pretended to work while you opened the small note. 

You looked inside the drawer to find the iPod, but the note told you to wait till you were home to listen to any of it. You shrugged and went on with your day. You did as you were told and waited till you were at home to listen to the iPod. 

You heard songs from tragic musicals such as Hunchback of Notre Dame to hard and fast electronic music that put you in a big mood for sex. You heard the first audio clip.

“Y/N, I don’t claim to be some poet or artist. I was never good at things like this. What I do know is that I hunger for your attention. Every day I see you I want to be so selfish with you. I want all of you. Every inch of you.”

The music kept playing, but the words lingered on you. This was no admirer. This Secret Santa had intentions with you. Before you knew it, another audio clip played.

“You are the prettiest sin to exist. I will take you. I will have you whether you like it or not.”

“Oh my god that’s the hottest thing I ever heard,” you said aloud. You covered your mouth suddenly. The next day in the office you played with another weaponized gift, a golden knuckleduster, while talking to Jeyne about the iPod.

“He said that?” Jeyne gasped. “That’s creepy.”

“No it’s not!” you argued. 

“Says the girl who dated a drug dealer,” Jeyne rolled her eyes.

“You dated a drug dealer?” Sansa questioned with a concerned look. You waved her off.

“That’s not the point. I think I might know who my secret Santa is.”

“She likes dangerous boys,” Jeyne explained to Sansa. “She always has. It’s her thing.” You rolled your eyes at the other two. Ramsay watched you intensely. He had hoped you would have reacted differently, but this would do. It was a gamble after all. You knew how he felt now, but his identity was still safe with him.

On the sixth day, you couldn’t wait to see what was on your desk. You had tried to piece together who your secret Santa was. You had one theory, but you always shook your head at it (even though you secretly hoped it was him). You arrived at your desk to find something small and beautiful. 

It was a small locket. Nothing was inside, but it felt special. You put it on and admired the tiny heart. Your phone started to ring and you answered it with a groan.

“What do you want Todd?” Ramsay could hear you from across the way. He stood nearby the printer to listen to the conversation.

“No! Why can’t you just leave me alone?...No, you can’t come to the family Christmas party…Because I said so, dumbass…Todd, I swear to God I’ll hang up this phone…Go fuck yourself!” You hung up the phone and ran your hand through your hair.

“I thought you were done with Todd,” Jeyne commented.

“Yeah, so did I,” you went on. “He thinks because my mom likes him that we can get back together. I’m so disgusted! He thinks he can do whatever he wants and never face the consequences.”

“I know, sweetie. Karma will get him,” Jeyne patted your back.

“He has such nerve,” you were visibly upset as you vented to her. Ramsay’s anger almost boiled over, but he had to keep his identity a secret. “He asked me out tonight saying ‘we need to talk about things’ and ‘its Christmas I should be nicer to him’ Can you believe that? He wants me to go to this sleazy ass bar on 15th street.”

That was all Ramsay needed.

The next day you gasped in shock to what you found on your desk. Several pictures of Todd’s face bloodied up from a fist fight. You took the inappropriate pictures and kept them to yourself as you looked through each one.

His black eye, his swollen lips, and bruises on his arms brought you glee. You held onto the silver locket and smiled to yourself. Yes, this secret Santa man was perfect for you. You looked through the pictures again just to catch every detail.

“Hey what happened to you last night?” Gyrff asked Ramsay as he threw his backpack over in the corner. Ramsay didn’t have a black eye, but cuts on his nose and face. Ramsay smirked to see your heart so happy over violence.

“I made her happy. That’s what happened,” he responded. “I gave her what karma failed to do.” The next day you found nothing at your desk, and you frowned. The secret Santa had stopped his wonderful gift giving until you got home. There, in a long whit box, was your next gift. 

You took it inside and unraveled it. On top was another note.

“Careful, sweetling. I’ve watched you for so long now. I could almost see you wearing these.”

You lifted the tissue paper and felt heat rise to your cheeks. The first set was a lacy innocent white. The bralette had fit you perfectly, and it came with a set of tights, a garter belt, and panties that matched. The second set was all black, and it had the same bells and whistles, but the black set came with a collar with a silver tag that said ‘Sweetling’ in a heart.

You waved yourself to cool yourself off. Secret Santa had turned up the dial here, and he was getting to you hot and heavy. 

The next night, you found another box on your doorstep. You bit your lip in anticipation for the wrapped box. The small note only contained one sentence: “A hint of what is to come.” You opened the box to see an assortment of adult toys. Some small, some big. All of them matched your black lingerie set you had received the day before.

You wanted to practice, but some gut feeling told you that your SS wouldn’t want you to just yet. Still, the anticipation of what was to come excited you. You strolled into the office the next day to find a phone number on your desk with the words “Text me –SS”.

“Oh, I got your phone now, huh?” you muttered to yourself, without missing a beat, your whipped out your phone to text your secret Santa. Within seconds, you receive a reply. A picture of a young man with his button-up open and his tie askew. His bare chest showed underneath.

SS: Do you like what you see, sweetling?

You almost squealed where you stood. You covered your mouth and tried to stay calm. This was your secret Santa? What a naughty boy he was! You looked over the torso again t see if you could identify who he was. Another picture came through. All of the buttons were undone and you could spy the band of his underwear sticking out.

SS: I could show you more if you want ;)

“Jesus Christ, this man,” you gasped louder than you wanted to.

“What? What is it?” Jeyne jumped up and looked at your phone. “Oh my god.”

“I know,” you whispered. 

“Is that your secret Santa?” Jeyne looked closer. “He can climb my chimney.” You took your phone away.

“He’s mine. You can back off,” you nudged Jeyne. You laughed and kept looking at the pictures. Ramsay tucked in his shirt from across the way and smiled to himself as he went back to his seat.

Ramsay left his last weaponized gift for you in your car. He closed your door and waited in the parking lot inside his own car. The snow was falling slowly, and everyone was leaving for work. He watched you open the box carefully at his own instructions. 

He watch your face change with awe as you looked at your new pistol. It was a matte black with ‘sweetling’ engraved into the side. He had it made just for you. He read your lips as you read his note. ‘In case Todd tries something again. Tomorrow is the last gift.’ Ramsay watched your smile grow. 

He sat back in his car knowing that he’s made you this happy so far, but tomorrow would be the big day. He would finally reveal himself and his biggest gift of all. It was a big risk, but he was so sure that you felt the same way.

Friday afternoon Ramsay waited by the private car he had rented to take you both to the airport. His thumbs twiddled on his luggage. He instructed you to meet him here at 6:30pm. It was 6:35pm. Maybe you weren’t coming. Maybe it was too much. 

Ramsay saw headlights arrive at the rendezvous. You got out of the passenger side of the car with your luggage. You smiled to see him.

“I knew it was you,” you greeted him. 

“You did?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I recognized your voice from the audio clips, but I think I just secretly hoped it was you,” you confessed. Ramsay took your luggage from you and packed it into the rented car. The driver took off onto the highway where traffic was heavy.

“So, you hoped it was me?” Ramsay’s hand touched your knee. You nodded.

“I just think you’re pretty amazing with all the work you do and I really like your attitude you know?” you were unable to meet his eyes with your confession. He lifted your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes.

“You shy, little thing,” he cooed. His eyes went to your chest. “And you’re wearing the black set I bought you.” You nodded and bit your lip.

“So, what exactly is my 12th gift?” Ramsay’s hand went further up your thigh. 

“Pleasure, nothing but pleasure, starting now,” he smirked as his hand stroked your panties. You had a feeling Ramsay was going to be generous this holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ramsay begin your trip off with a bang!...er several bangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to make a part two, but I had a request, so here we go ;)

Your first day at Winterfell Inc. was a nervous wreck. You woke up late. You spilled your latte on your new blouse. Worst of all, you cussed in front of Robb Stark. 

“I’m so sorry!” you immediately apologized. He laughed at you.

“Y/N, it’s fine,” he told you as he guided you around the office. “I’m not going to fire you for saying ‘holy shit’ in front of me. I expect great things from you. When Jeyne and Sansa handed me your portfolio, I knew I wanted you to be a a big part of our family. I want you to feel welcome here, alright?” You nodded and almost blushed. Robb had that effect on people.

He introduced to you to most of your co-workers. Some you knew from college, others you knew by proxy, but then you passed by one particularly interesting desk. It was messy, loud, and it had metal bands decorating an entire cubicle wall. A single quote about fear and power was pasted on the top of the desktop. 

Suddenly, a young man pushed past you and Robb. His headphone covered his ears and a permanent frown on his face. He sighed as he sat down at his desk and immediately began working.

“I apologize,” Robb awkwardly walked away with you following him. “That would be Ramsay Bolton. Honestly, he’s not the best people person, and his father forced me to hire him. However, he’s the best I have.”

“What exactly does he do?”

“He manages our legal team. I didn’t think much of him when he first started, but then I saw how much our legal team was getting done. He’s found numerous discrepancies and faults. I put him as the head of department, and ever since then he’s instilled fear and discipline into everyone. If there’s anyone here that needs a corner office, it’s him.”

You glanced behind you and watched him viciously yell at someone over the phone, and then you felt you heart swelling. You’ve had troublesome bad boys before, but none of them were the head of the legal department for a Fortune 500 company.

That was then. Now, you sat in the back of a very nice vehicle with Ramsay Bolton’s fingers straying up your skirt. He had sent you hints, gifts, and very obvious text messages of what he wanted for Christmas. You had no idea how he felt until he sent you your 12 gifts.  
“So Secret Santa,” you giggled. Ramsay gave you a half-smile. “Why 12 gifts? Why not just one big gesture?”

“I like the chase,” Ramsay simply answered. “My favorite kind of prey usually has two legs.” He winked, his straying hands all over your thighs. He breathed on your neck. He was very good at hunting, indeed. 

“Where are we going? You never said,” you tried to cool him off. Ramsay put arm around you, playing with the straps of your dress. 

“Somewhere cold,” his warmth was unbearable. After seeing pictures of him, you never wanted anything so bad. Your fingers found his tie and collar and he grabbed you. “Not yet, sweetling. You can’t open your present until we get there.”

The airport had been bustling with many people travelling home for the holidays. You watched other couples talk about their in-laws, family, and such. You had wondered if you and Ramsay were the only ones truly getting away from everything. Then again, not many couples went away for a sexcapade during the holidays.

His fingers brushed by yours a couple of times. He didn’t apologize, but his ashamed face said it all. He noticed you watching the other couples holding hands, but every time he seemed to build up the courage, he never followed through.

The flight was smooth, and soon you landed in the Colorado Mountains. The snow was heavy, and the air was refreshingly cold. You looked around at the private bed and breakfast room he had rented for you both. 

There were barely any windows to see the view outside. Dim lighting made the room feel warm and cozy. There was room service, but not much. You sat in the middle of the quilted covered queen sized bed. Privacy. That’s what he was going for. 

You watched Ramsay put your bag and his next to each other. He eyed you carefully, and then his eyes went to the large tub that was out in the open. Then his eyes went back to you on the bed. “So, where shall we start?”

You unbuttoned your blouse and skirt and let them fall to the floor, so Ramsay could see the black lingerie set in all of its glory. You wore matching heels and walked over to him. His hungry eyes never left you. His left hand reached for your hip, grabbing it and closing the space between you.

His lips kissed yours at first. He was hungry and needy. His tongue already dominating in your mouth. His hands ran down your sides so slowly, wanting to enjoy what he bought for you. You pulled away first.

“Do you like it?” you looked down at yourself. He hummed in response.

“Better than what I imagined. You look delicious, my dear,” he tugged at your strings and straps, kissing and sucking at everywhere he saw your exposed skin, until you were topless in front of him. His mouth went over first nipple, sucking at it while kneading the other one. You moaned in pleasure in front of him, and you could hear him smile.

He guided you over to an oversized lounger chair. He sat down and turned you around, so he could have a view of your backside. His fingers trailed down your sides again and up your legs. He slowly took off your underwear, exposing your ass to him. His warm hands kneaded your ass and then almost out of nowhere, he spanked you hard.

You winced at the surprise, and he kept going. He spanked you again. And again, you whimpered.

“Oh you sweet little thing, I do enjoy your sounds,” Ramsay pulled you down on his lap, and you felt his cock from his pants. “I wonder what you’ll sound like if I play with you.” He held one hand behind your back and his other hand found your folds. He started to rub you in circles. Round and round and round until you felt wet. 

Ramsay used both of his hands on you. One to continue rubbing your clit, and the other to insert inside of you. He created an odd sort of rhythm. Two fingers pushed in and out of you while his other fingers encircled you to a different beat. You couldn’t catch up to it. 

“Ramsay,” you breathed. Your hair started to fall in front of your face while he kept you steady. “Ramsay please—

He kept going with his odd rhythm, and he started to kiss your back. “Come on, Y/N. I know you’re close. You’re so tight.” He said to you, biting your ear. He was right. Your walls were about to release, but you didn’t want to seem so easy. He was playing you like an instrument he’s been playing his entire life. You weren’t sure how long you could hold yourself back.

“Do it. Cum for me,” he fingered you harder, and his speed increased. “Cum for me right now or else.” The threat sounded so real that you released on command for him. Waves of pleasure went over you and you felt yourself riding his fingers. You groaned and smiled thinking if this could get any better.

You stood up only to be pushed back down on your knees on the floor. Ramsay tilted your head up to see your pretty e/c eyes. His pants fell to the floor, giving you full access to his manhood. 

“My turn,” he smiled, grabbing the back of your head and forcing his dick down your throat. He was hard as a rock, but you knew what you were doing. You didn’t need him to take control. You took your tongue and played with him inside your mouth which earned you surprised moans from him. 

Your fingers and thumbs wrapped around him and began to work him, adding the extra pleasure. He didn’t let go of your hair. He still wanted to have most of the control as he pulled and guided your mouth how to please him. His breath hitched. He was getting close.  
You decided to increase your speed. Your mouth going back and forth on him was getting to be too much for him. Yes, of course, he kept steady standing, you weren’t the first girl to give him a blowjob, but you were sure as hell you were giving him the best one he’d ever had.

He closed his eyes, allowing him to take in all the pleasure you were giving to him. He turned you on with hi moaning and breathing. Every second he moaned it was because of you. He tightened his grip on your hair; his end was coming near. You took your tongue and stroked it up and down him while he was inside your mouth to encourage him.

You felt his release all of a sudden. It was explosive and messy as his member came out of your mouth. His cum all over your face and neck. What remained in your mouth you swallowed. You remained on the ground and watched him get his bearings.

“That’s two,” he said, wiping himself on a towel. 

“Two?” 

“I promised you twelve orgasms, didn’t I?” he did promise you that as your last gift. You stood naked before him, but you didn’t have anything to say. He helped you up and laid you down on the bed. It was soft as you’d imagine. The blankets and pillows greeted you with warmth. Ramsay kneeled above you. His hands caressing your sides all the way down to your center.

“Your turn,” he smiled before kissing your thighs and legs. You laid back enjoying him touching and kissing every inch of you. It felt almost heavenly the way his hands gently touched your folds. How he took his time with you. Everything around you slowed down. The way your breathing matched up with his, how his mouth slowly kissed you down below, or maybe it was you and how your body sunk into the bed as he made love to you.

Ramsay’s mouth licked and teased your folds slowly. You already fucked twice, and it seemed poetic somehow to slow down. His hands massaged your thighs and folds. No matter what he would do, he wouldn’t create a rhythm. Each lick and touch was in a new, pleasing spot. 

You gasped each time he would find somewhere new. His mouth then sucked your clit and fingered you. He continuously did this until he heard you moaning his name over and over.

“Ramsay,” you quietly said. “Ramsay don’t stop.” Your fingers ran through his wild dark hair. His curls were yours to play with. Your pussy was his to play with, and for a few moments you felt like you belonged to each other in the quiet, soft world you both created. He cradled your legs as he kept sucking and licking you.

You felt your heat rising and a feeling in your gut becoming tighter. You were about to snap, and you so badly wanted your release. Ramsay’s motions increased faster earning him whimpering from you. 

“I’m going to—

“I know,” he half-laughed. “Go on now. Come for me again, sweet girl.” You opened your eyes to see his wicked smile. He took his mouth and placed it over you.

“Come right in my mouth.” You snapped. Your back arched and you felt your climax upon you. Ramsay followed your body and didn’t stop licking you until your body sank back into the bed. He crawled into bed with you and laid next to you.

“Three,” you caught your breath. You leaned into his chest. He felt warm and his chest moved up and down at a calming pace. 

“Nine more to go,” his eyes looked up to ceiling, pondering if there was something more here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part everyone. Merry Christmas. :)

“Today’s forecast includes some snow today, Cheryl,” the weatherman smiled as he pointed to the screen. “Looks like we’ll have a White Christmas after all. It will be snowing all day, so I’m assuming traffic is going to be heavy, right Thomas?”

“Fuck,” Ramsay muttered to himself, checking the bottom of the burnt pancake he’d been making. He woke up early in an attempt to make you breakfast because you agreed to help him decorate for the holidays, but really he wanted to spend more time with you. He threw down the spatula and sighed. “Donuts it is.”

Looking at his watch, he quickly grabbed his jacket and sped out the door. The weatherman was absolutely correct for once. Snow was falling from the sky in a gentle, but heavy manner. It piled on parked cars and on rooftops of the city. 

Ramsay made his way inside a local coffee shop and grabbed both of you a box of donuts. He made weaved in and out of the Christmas tourists and back to the apartment where he started to brew another pot of coffee. Ramsay wasn’t exactly the type of person to host guests, except for maybe his brother, Domeric. 

His apartment was covered in family heirlooms that he proudly displayed. A family tree hung on the wall. Knives from WWI and WWII sat on a shelf where they never collected dust. Ramsay had boxes and shopping bags everywhere filled with newly-bought Christmas decorations. Unlike his brother, Ramsay had no sense of interior design.

Hence why you were coming over to help. After receiving 12 days of presents and then a very cozy and steamy vacation, you and Ramsay had grown very close. Some of your coworkers raised their eyebrows, but other coworkers like Jeyne Poole had rooted for both of you. 

Ramsay heard a buzz from the intercom. He almost spilled his coffee getting to the intercom. 

“Hello?” he greeted.

“Hey it’s me!” you smiled through the intercom. Ramsay sighed.

“Come on up, I got fresh coffee for you,” he buzzed you in and prepared you a cup. It wasn’t even seconds after he stopped pouring that you knocked on the door. Ramsay let you in.

“Hey you,” you smiled.

“Hi,” he smiled. “I’ll trade you. Give me your coat, and I’ll give you this.” You handed over your jacket, revealing a gray sweater with a penguin on it. You took the warm, steaming cup from his hands and looked over the room.

“I see you bought a bunch of things,” you took a sip. It tasted like gingerbread. Ramsay closed his closet door and turned to give you a half-smile.

“I didn’t know what to get. I just kinda bought a little of everything,” He gestured to the bags and the large box. “I also bought a tree? I don’t know what I’m doing.” He rubbed the back of his neck and stepped backwards.

You took a peek in a bag and saw golden tinsel. “I’m sure you’re fine. I’ll help you.” You smiled at him, and Ramsay stepped back again only to bump his head into the wall. He rubbed the back of his head and quickly change the subject.

“There’s donuts,” he said. “I bought them from that local coffee shop you told me about.” 

“Josie’s? They get the best pastries I swear to God,” you grabbed one and stuffed it into your mouth. You spoke between bites. “Thank you so much. This is so good!”

Ramsay grabbed himself one, stuffing his face with it. “Where did you find them?”

“Jeyne and Sansa are regulars there. They introduced me to their butter croissants and I got addicted,” you explained. Ramsay hummed.

“Well then. I guess I’m an addict too,” Ramsay’s mouth was covered in chocolate and crumbs. You giggled and he looked at you strangely. You licked your thumb and swiped it across the corner of his mouth, wiping the chocolate off. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you didn’t realize how close to him you were until now. His chest was so close to yours. You stepped back and picked up one of the bags. “We should get started.” 

You unbagged items like ornaments, a nutcracker, and several springs and branches of pine. Ramsay set up his tree, not sure where to start. You unwrapped a string of lights and handed it to him, silently telling him what to do. 

You looked away for a second as you hung the large wreath on his front door. The next second, you look back to see Ramsay tangled with blinking lights. He looked up to you and his brow furrowed.

“This isn’t funny,” He told you, but you couldn’t help but stifle a few chuckles while looking at him. “Don’t. I swear to God, Y/N. Stop it.”

“I’m so sorry,” you covered your mouth. Your eyes couldn’t look away from the disaster that was Ramsay and his tree. You helped him untangle himself and put the rest of the lights on the tree. You couldn’t help but notice the lingering glances Ramsay sent your way.

You weren’t sure what you two were. Everything had happened so fast, but you knew one thing. You did have feelings for him. It didn’t matter to you how fast and intense things were going. The only thing that mattered was that you were here, alone with him, and that made you happy. Labels weren’t that important right now. 

“So, how’s it look?” Ramsay said as you both looked at the finished product of the Christmas tree. Yellow lights twinkled and colored round ornaments decorated the full tree. Your hand brushed by his and you stepped back.

“It’s wonderful,” you managed to say without stammering. 

“Yeah,” he said, still looking at you. “It’s beautiful.” The apartment looked full of Christmas cheer. A wreath on the door, a tree in the living room, and light strung on his windows. Holiday scented candles filled the air with different aromas. Tinsel hung over his doorway with red ribbon around it.

You sat on the couch with Christmas music playing in the background, exhausted from decorating. The plush couch was warm and comforting. Ramsay handed you a mug of hot chocolate and sat next to you on the couch. His arm reached behind you, and both of you just enjoyed the Christmas spirit in the air for a moment.

“You know,” Ramsay opened his mouth. “I saw a good joke this morning.”

“Oh yeah?” you let your body lean into his side. You could feel his breathing relax. His cotton Henley was warm to snuggle up to. You glanced and saw Ramsay trying to adjust to this new position. His face stuck between happy and confused.

“Uh, it’s what do you call a kid who doesn’t believe in Santa Claus?” he asked while looking forward towards the television. 

“What?” you responded, enjoying watching Ramsay get increasingly uncomfortable with this newfound intimacy. 

“A rebel without a Claus.”

The line hit you and you found yourself snorting in laughter at the cheesy joke. Your upper half went forward, almost spilling your mug. You covered your mouth and tried to calm down. Ramsay joined in on the laughter. His chuckle lit up his entire face and his body leaned into yours. His arms wrapping around you. His body weight carried you both to the floor where you both laughed even harder. 

Tears came from your eyes and you wiped them away. Ramsay’s arms still wrapped around your body. He laughed into your chest. His smile went on for miles, and you felt like you had to say it. 

“I love you,” you giggled out. Ramsay stopped laughing and his face went completely blank. His icy orbs looked into yours. For a moment, you thought he stopped breathing.

“You what?” he asked in disbelief. You weren’t going to take it back. You laid there on his carpeted floor with his body over yours, and your hands on his chest. His heart beat in a steady manner. He wasn’t nervous or anxious. He knew what you said. He wanted to hear it again.

“I love you,” you repeated yourself. Ramsay smiled at you for a moment and then he put his lips over yours. Kissing you over and over and over. On your lips, on your nose, on your forehead, on your cheeks, and then neck. You couldn’t stop giggling.

“Say it again. Tell me again,” Ramsay told you in between kisses.

“I love you, Ramsay,” you said.

“Tell me I’m yours,” he placed his forehead against yours.

“You’re mine, and I’m yours,” you told him. He placed another firm kiss on you, and you returned it. Ramsay separated from you first. He stood up and helped you up. He took your hand and put you under the mistletoe. His hands grasp your curls and he kissed you again, slower and gentler. 

“I love you too, Y/N,” he said. “Merry Christmas, my darling.”


End file.
